The Elemental Kings
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: As the sun set and the moon rose, two figures were prepared to fight, a king from the ice of Polaris and a king from the embers of Dragonspyre."Ready to see which one is better, little brother?" The King of Fire, John Dragonblood, asked."Ready as i'll ever be, dearest one." The King of Ice, Andrew Shadowblade, teased. The two brothers took to the field...but that's all in the past.


It was a warm day, the Ice King happily drinking his tea on his balcony."Logan." He said, snapping his most loyal servant out of a daze."Is that the Dragon King approaching?" He asked as he looked beyond his palace gates as he saw a hoard of dragons flying toward them."I do believe it is, my lord." Logan Soulgem said, bowing."Well show him in, but keep him calm. We don't want the palace melting." He said and rose up and stretched as he looked out, seeing the dragons get nearer, Logan bowing and running off to do as his King wished. Once at the gate, the dragons landed on the snowy plain."So why are we here, John?" William Bluegem asked his long time friend, the Dragon King, John Dragonblood."We are here to make a deal with the Ice King. Polaris is his domain and we need to be here a while. If we do as we wish, it would be war. Andrew is a friend so i hope he will let us pass."John said simply and started to walk to the gate before William grabbed his shoulder, stopping John."Are you sure about this? Ice wizards are know for their frozen hearts" He said before John laughed."Believe me he isn't. He's more childish than anyone i've ever known, however, he does put on an act for others." He said and pushed the hand off and kept walking to the door, William reluctant to follow, everything of this world still new to him.

Once they reached the front door, John breathed softly.'If Andy is pissed...'He thought and opened the door, instantly getting tackled in a hug as Andrew laughed happily, both crowns falling to the ground."Big brother it's been so long!" Andrew cried as he nuzzled John."Yes it has but i need to speak with you." He said as Andrew smiled and got up, helping up John."Of course. Come on." He said and made a table and three chairs as he sat at one."Logan!" He called as said wizard appeared out of no where."Yes, my lord?" He asked as he bowed to them. "Tea and cookies." He said as Logan bowed and vanished as quick as he had came."So what have you been up to, big brother?" Andrew asked and smiled widely as John placed a hand on William's head."I've been training this guy. He's pretty powerful." John said as Andrew examined William."But isn't he a life wizard?" Andrew asked before John laughed."He looks like it, but he isn't. He's my apprentice." John said dismissively as William growled."I'm almost as powerful as you." He claimed as the brothers exchanged a glance and busted out laughing, John holding his stomach as Andrew was slamming his fist on the table. Soon they calmed down."That was the first laugh i had like that in a month. Thank you." Andrew said and patted William's head."So why are you even here, John?" Andrew asked as he realized they had gotten off subject as John gulped."We need to stay here for a small amount of time...i know you don't like fire wizards in your palace for a long period of time, and rightfully so, but..." He said and trailed off as he looked down, Andrew sighing and hugging him."Fine but none of your magic here."He said sternly as Logan reappeared and put down the tea and cookie tray."Set up two rooms for my brother and his...annoying fairy." He said and walked off and out of the room as William was about to release his power before John shot him a glare."This is his home and we are guests." He said sternly.

After they ate and talked a bit, John sighed."Okay Andrew i know you. What's the price of staying here? Your cold heart wouldn't just let us stay. Me maybe, but a random stranger? What do you want?" John asked as Andrew looked at him and laughed evilly, sending a chill down John's spine. Andrew walked over to John before put on an innocent act."What makes you think i want something?" He pouted."You made a mirror that makes everything appear the opposite and threw it on a non magical world just because you could." John said as Andrew sighed and sat on John's lap, causing the older male to freeze.'Close contact...he's going for the kill...' John thought as Andrew threw his arms around John."You got me. I just want some-" he said before a knife formed in his hand." Dragon blood." He said before he swiped, John moving in the knick of time."You are your puns are going to be the death of me." He said as Andrew smirked."Literally if your not careful." He said, the knife vanishing."We don't want you to lose your head." He added and smiled at the vial of blood."Thank you for cooperating. The payment has been paid." He said and smiled softly."Enjoy your stay boys~" Andrew said and bowed before he blew a kiss to the two, the ice below him going down as he laughed manically before the floor repaired itself, his voice no longer heard."Is he always that crazy?" William asked as John sighed."A very feminine male doesn't make him crazy." He said."But yes he is." He said."However he is a crazy man with means. It would be wise not to do anything to him. He has a beast he keeps as a pet. He named it Nanook." He said as and sighed and looked at the small blood spatter on the table, memories returning to him...

 _"My king!" A drake rider cried out as soldiers of snow marched forward.'Damn...why did i have to come to him...brother why is this happening...' John thought as he used his fire powers, knowing his brother was never good at playing nice.'Smart enough to use regenerating soldiers...beings made of snow...' John thought, trying to think of a battle plan. He loved battling, fighting, and burning, but not against his own little brother! He watched as the snow just kept getting worse before a loud roar was heard behind him.'Nani..." He said and turned to see the blood soaked fur of his brother's frostfang, Nanook. It looked down at the smaller man, recognizing him and mewled."Y-You are a good boy." He said and reached out to pet it before a frozen hand grabbed John's wrist, Andrew pulling him up to be face to blood splattered face with him."Awe you say the kindest things, dearest brother. You should really invest in less blood filled pawns. My clothing is all soaked." He teased and threw him down and pet Nanook."You've been a good warrior, however unless you want more blood shed, i suggest a treaty." Andrew said simply."And where do we get one of those?" John teased before Andrew held it out."Ask and you shall receive." Andrew said simply as John growled as he looked at it."Written and signed in my comrade's blood. How nice." He said and sighed as he signed it, smiling before Andrew hugged him."I missed this." He said in a whisper as John was stiff before he hugged back, placing his head on his smaller brother's."Me too, Andy, me too."_

"So your brother, when we are currently staying with, is a crazed blood loving murderer with a crown?" William asked as John thought about it."Basically. Andrew gets what he wants whether killing, charming, or doing unmentionable things. If he wants it, never say no." John advised."So why can't we just leave?" He asked as John smiled."I just wanted to see him...it's nice seeing him..." John said and looked at a portrait of them as kids.'Maybe one day i'll be able to understand why he does the things he does...hopefully..."


End file.
